


the freaks come out at night

by thanatopis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:06:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanatopis/pseuds/thanatopis
Summary: It's a tradition that Genji always goes out with his friends on Halloween. His costumes are always the most 'fun', ranked the best among his group of friends, but Hanzo underestimated just how creative Genji can get.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on this amazing art [here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CuEa_-vVMAAOgGh.jpg)
> 
> *swoons*

Hanzo is in the middle of _War and Peace_ when Genji barges into his private quarters without so much as a knock. That much is not new or surprising, but the Halloween costume Genji comes prancing up to him in _does._ It has Hanzo almost swallowing and choking on his own tongue, book forgotten as his grip on it falters and falls to the floor in a heap.

Genji did say he was going to be some type of animal, but this…

Hanzo is at a loss for words. He does a double take, eyes widening, mouth gaping, as Genji grins and practically sashays to where Hanzo’s resting comfortably on his side, leg propped up on the low sitting sofa. Hanzo tenses, gulping down the lump inside his throat as his entire body suddenly starts buzzing. The soles of Hanzo’s bare feet find the cool floor as he shifts up right, a contrast with how his own body rises in temperature.

Genji’s shoes click on the dark cherry wood floor and Hanzo’s eyes immediately fall to the pair of black patent leather pumps that make Hanzo dizzy for how high they are. Hanzo’s eyes slowly roam upward, breath held in anticipation as he follows Genji’s long legs covered in fish net stockings, held up by garters with heart hooks. He wears a skin tight, formfitting black body con reminiscent of those vintage models, Playboy bunnies, and a mockery of a white dress shirt and bow tie. Genji even has the ears to top it off.

His brother looks like every teenager’s wet dream and Genji knows it.

Hanzo doesn’t know whether he wants to laugh or cry, but his cock wants skin, sweat, and his hands roaming all over those legs until he’s had his fill.

“Anija,” Genji practically purrs, greeting Hanzo with a pleased gleam in his eyes. No doubt over how Hanzo visually eats him up, liking the attention.

“So? Do you like it?” Genji asks, giving a twirl for good measure, pivoting flawlessly on his heels.

Hanzo makes a stunted sound deep inside his throat when he sees the short, fluffy tail resting between the dimples of Genji’s back. Even when Genji’s turned back around, watching him expectantly, Hanzo is still reeling over that goddamn tail.

“Anija,” Genji laughs, snapping his fingers to get Hanzo’s attention. Genji’s expression is knowing as he steps closer in a seductive sway, balancing his weight on one foot as he rests his other between Hanzo’s spread thighs, claiming the space for himself. “You still haven’t told me what you think.” Genji whispers, eyes devious like they’re sharing a secret.

Hanzo bites at his lip, silencing the groan that wants to work its way out of his mouth. His hands clench by his sides, resisting the simple urge to reach out and touch.

“I think…” Hanzo begins, swallows again, his throat parched. “I think you look ridiculous…”

Genji laughs, breathy and light. He shifts closer, settling his hands on Hanzo’s shoulders, smoothing out the tension in his muscles that hold his shoulders high. Hanzo deflates instantly, not realizing how much stress he was holding around his neck. His eyes drift shut naturally as Genji’s fingers work magic along his skin, making Hanzo’s scalp tingle in pleasant little shivers.

“Yeah, just relax…” Genji whispers, sliding his hands behind Hanzo’s neck and working his fingers into his hair, nails scratching over his scalp.

Unbidden, a soft sound flies out of Hanzo’s mouth. The surprise of it makes Hanzo’s eyes fly wide open and his cheeks flush. He’s embarrassed to have been caught making such a weak sound in front of Genji. Hanzo’s gaze goes straight for Genji’s face, his brother’s stare is incredibly fond and his smile soft. It only furthers Hanzo’s blush, that incredibly telling look, spreading down his neck and heating the tips of his ears.

Hanzo gapes, “Genji—”

“God, you’re so cute,” Genji murmurs, almost sounding drunk with his awe as he shakes his head back and forth. Hanzo scoffs, tries not to show how bad it affects him when Genji’s knuckles brush the defined jut of his jaw. He cups Hanzo’s face in the cradle of his hands and traces his cheekbone with the pad of his thumb tenderly.

They stare at each other for a prolonged moment, gazes fusing and melting into each other.

“I have to go soon, but I wanted to leave you with a parting gift…” Genji says, removing his leg from in-between Hanzo’s thighs before getting down on his knees. Hanzo watches it all with baited breath, feeling his cock throb in anticipation for what inevitably comes next.

Genji’s hands run up Hanzo’s thighs in a cajoling manner, fingers spreading out when he curves towards the sensitive inside of his thighs. Hanzo breathes out gradually through his nose, legs spreading wider so Genji can crowd closer and fit more snug between his legs. Genji eases Hanzo out from his clothed confines, allowing for gravity to do the rest of the work as Hanzo’s cock springs out, curving out of its bobbing motion.

Genji hums, satisfied at the sight. He wraps his scorching hand around the thick base of Hanzo’s cock, circling up with an expert twist of his wrist that’s long been practiced to perfection. Hanzo’s head thumps back with a hiss as Genji breathes hotly over the head, mouth so close to where Hanzo wants it that he entertains the idea of just pushing up into Genji’s mouth and fucking his throat to completion. It’s only a brief thought; Hanzo wants to see what Genji will do, so he resists the urge.

“I want you to know that when I’m out, I’ll be thinking only about this,” Genji murmurs hotly, running his tongue in quick little kitten licks along the dripping slit of Hanzo’s cock, gathering the taste of him on his tongue. Hanzo groans, ragged and low as grips the back of Genji’s neck for support, flexing his thighs, trying to vie for control.

“I’ll be thinking about your cock,” A lick. “I’ll be thinking about how big and thick it is,” A wet kiss that steals Hanzo’s breath and has his back arching in a slow roll. “I’ll be aching to get back home to you, treat you how you need, how you crave…”

Hanzo digs his nails into the back of Genji’s neck, wordlessly pleading as his mouth parts on a hitching breath.

“But most of all, I’ll be thinking of _you_.”

Genji takes Hanzo into his mouth fully then, unexpected and quick, and Hanzo chokes on a shout as Genji impeccably swallows him whole. His hand snares into the thick of Genji’s hair as Genji reaches the base of his cock, his nose pressing against the dark wiry hairs. Genji rests there, shaking his head side to side which prompts a slight gag as the head of Hanzo’s cock breaches his throat.

Hanzo gasps, spreading his legs as far as they’ll go, lashes fluttering in bliss. The sensation is almost too much this soon; Genji has barely started and already Hanzo’s balls are throbbing, drawling up, wanting to come.

“Uhhgnn— _fuck_ —”

Genji makes a needy sound around Hanzo’s cock as he begins sucking with fervor, bobbing his head up and down, twisting his hand around the base of Hanzo’s cock in tandem with the motions of his mouth. Hanzo sinks back into the cushions of the couch, his body turning boneless as Genji’s mouth works him over, watching with heavy lids the flush rise on Genji’s cheeks.

Hanzo pants, his toes curling as he feels himself approach the end. He yanks at Genji’s hair knowingly, a low, desperate sound leaving his lips, notifying Genji he’s about to come. Genji pulls back with a wet gasp, eyes glassy as he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out when Hanzo starts rapidly stroking his cock.

Hanzo groans, low and loud, feeling the pleasure mount.

“God—look at you—just so fucking—you _love_ this…”

Hanzo’s body seizes, mouth dropping open on a silent shout as he comes all over Genji’s tongue, lips, and chin in thick, white spurts.

Genji jolts at the first contact, but otherwise remains in place as shockwave after shockwave of come paints the bottom half of his face. Genji laughs, the sound husky and satiated; the look in his dark eyes dazed as he watches Hanzo fall apart and delights in how his brother allows Genji to touch him in such intimate ways.

Hanzo continues stroking his cock until the sensation borderlines on painful. He sags back into the couch, suddenly exhausted, his chest rising swiftly, and his hair sticks to the back of his neck in a fairly uncomfortable way he can’t bother to fix. Hanzo feels blissfully content; whole body heavy and lethargic. He wants to take a nap.

The back of Hanzo’s head rolls against the crest roll of the couch, aimless, still trying to regulate his breathing into something resembling a steady rhythm. He sees Genji slowly rise, checking to make sure none of Hanzo’s come stained his costume and pumps his fist in victory when he finds no such thing.

Hanzo snorts weakly, watching Genji with lidded eyes as his brother runs a finger over his plump bottom lip, gathering a good sized dollop of Hanzo’s come on the pad of his finger and sucking the digit into his mouth. Hanzo practically wheezes, feeling his cock jerk in a minuscule motion, a response that has the muscles in his legs tensing from oversensitivity.

Smirking around his finger, Genji pulls it out with a crude pop when he’s done sucking it dry. He winks as he makes a break for the bathroom, waving over his shoulder.

“Don’t wait up.”


End file.
